Beginning to Rest
by Elfhelm
Summary: Snape manages to bring an important message to Dumbledore after Voldemort discovers his true loyalties. (Complete. Slash. SS/AD.)


Beginning to Rest  
by Elfish Arrow

Setting aside another notice from the Ministry, Albus Dumbledore decided for the third time that night that Fudge was an incompetent old fool. Not only did he routinely decide to ignore the invaluable information that The Order of the Phoenix gave him, but he also kept pushing for the arrest of Severus. Albus would elect a flobberworm Minister before letting that happen- he had failed Severus once before, and had sworn it would never happen again.

Half an hour later found him sitting in his private rooms, reading an ancient-looking text, and waiting for word from Minerva. She was out in the Forbidden Forest, waiting for Severus's return from another Death Eater meeting. Albus wanted to be the one to retrieve him, but Minerva insisted, saying that he needed to rest after all the dealings with the Ministry lately. He had no intention of resting; however, until Severus was safe within the castle walls.

Albus didn't have to wait long; soon enough, Madame Pomfrey's head appeared in the crackling flames of his fireplace.

"Albus?"

The Headmaster looked up quickly from his book, and set it aside, "Poppy? What's wrong?"

"Albus... he was pretty bad... I did what I could, and he'll fine in a few days, but... I don't know what happened, but he was pretty shook up, and he won't say anything except that he has to see you." Poppy's voice shook slightly as she spoke.

Albus nodded, paling some, "I'll be right down."

The trip to the infirmary seemed longer than it had ever been, even with the students all in bed. When he arrived, Madame Pomfrey ushered him into a private room, where Minerva was fussing over Severus, and he wasn't even putting up a fight.

Albus looked from Severus to Minerva, nodding to her silent question. She got up and patted his shoulder on her way out, leaving the two men alone.

Severus was paler than normal, and dark bruises were forming on his face; his left forearm was heavily bandaged. Albus frowned and sat next to him, wiping some blood off the younger man's forehead with a clean cloth, revealing a deep cut above his eye. That must have been what Minerva had been tending to.

Albus gently grasped his hand, "Severus?"

Dark eyes peered up at him and flickered in recognition, "Headmaster." The voice held none of its usual indifference, just weariness, "No idea why I'm here. I'm perfectly fine to sleep in my own bed. I walked here on my own, I can walk to the dungeons."

Albus smiled softly and squeezes his hand, "I'd expect no less from you, Severus. Perhaps, if you are feeling as well as you claim, you'd like to come for some tea, and we'll talk elsewhere?"

He nodded slowly, "I'd like that... just, take care of Poppy for me. Insufferable woman thinks she can order me around just because of a little blood."

Dumbledore suspected it was quite more than 'a little blood,' but he agreed, and helped Severus out of the infirmary - earning a disapproving look from Madame Pomfrey - and up a few flights of stairs to the Headmaster's rooms.

****

Severus cursed himself several times on the journey to Dumbledore's rooms, mainly since he kept stumbling over his own feet, and needing the Headmaster's help. The trip would have been worse on his pride had his mind not been elsewhere at the moment. It was over. It was finally over. For him, anyway. He wasn't sure what Dumbledore would think, and he was certain he'd now end up in Azkaban, for the Ministry of Magic no longer had a need for him.

One thought scared him more than any other, however. He could deal with death, and Azkaban, even the Kiss, if Crouch got his way, but the notion of never seeing Dumbledore again... that was too much. The Headmaster was the only person to see him at his weakest, the only person who didn't cringe to touch him, and how did he repay him? By burdening the man further. Severus wanted nothing more at that moment than to have the world swallow him whole, then he wouldn't be another worry for the only man he ever truly loved.

Albus didn't need him anymore, so was it too much to hope that he'd allowed to remain in the safety Hogwarts offered? He scowled as Dumbledore grabbed his arm to stable him - again. No, if Albus was done with him, if The Order could no longer benefit, then he would leave, there was no need to give Voldemort more reason to concentrate on the school.

****

Albus led him into the moderately lit living room, and guided him to a couch. When they were both settled and held steaming cups of tea, Severus began to tell the Headmaster what had transpired at the last meeting.

"It was a trap," Severus's voice was emotionless, like every report he gave. "It was a trap. He figured it out... how, I don't know. But he was certainly planning on making an example of me, more to piss you off than scare the others into submission, I think. It was different than an execution, though, because he let others "practice" their curses as well."

"Oh, Severus..." Albus placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder, feeling him tense. Had no one ever touched him with gentleness?

"I- Headmaster, that is not all," now he was visibly shaken; he set the teacup next to Dumbledore's on the table, and averted his gaze. "He knows about The Order. I didn't plan on leaving the circle alive, but when he said that... named key members... I panicked. For the first time in my life, Professor, I panicked. He had snapped my wand, but he let that pathetic creature called Wormtail just too close. It was almost easy, to steal his and Apparate back to the Forest. I don't know what to make of that."

Riddle knew about The Order. Albus quickly took note of everything that might have tipped him off. He frowned thoughtfully; this was bad, but not so bad that they couldn't recover... A choked sob caught his attention.

"I'm sorry. I really tried, but... Will you be calling the Aurors?"

Albus was shocked by the change in the Potions Master. The younger man refused to meet his eyes, and there were tears running down his face. All other thoughts quickly left, replaced by an overwhelming desire to comfort Severus, to do anything to reassure him that he was safe... and loved.

Albus moved to sit nearer to him, trying to ignore the fear that flashed through his eyes. A warm arm found its way around his shoulders, while the other lifted his chin, "Severus... Why would I do that?"

Snape's eyes clouded in confusion, "Our agreement. I... can't be of use. Besides, Fudge-"

"Fudge will have to get past me to touch you, and we both know that he couldn't dream of having the power needed," Albus's eyes blazed with determination. "The same goes for Riddle."

Severus was looking at him with such a multitude of emotions, that Albus couldn't help but feel that he was witness to something very few had ever seen.

Finally, Severus shook his head, self-loathing evident in every movement, "It's not worth it, he'd have you removed from the school, and the children need you."

Albus pulled him into a hug, and was surprised to find that Severus leaned fully into the embrace, resting his head on his shoulder. "Severus, they've tried that before with little success... Anything to shift yourself out of the focus of the conversation, hrm?"

He heard a laugh that could easily have been sob, "Headmaster..."

Albus softly stroked a hand through Severus's dark hair, shushing him quietly at the surprised noise. It felt... right, to be holding Severus Snape after so long, to show him that he was loved, whether or not he thought it possible, "You will stay here, Severus, and be free from Riddle, and I couldn't be more grateful for it."

When they pulled away, Albus saw in Severus's eyes exactly what he was feeling himself. Reaching up to smooth back of lock of black hair, he found his hand encased in Severus's.

"Albus?"

"You are loved, Severus. I am proof of that."

Severus attempted to reply, but his voice had failed him. Though the tears that had started again told Albus all he needed to know. He wiped Severus's face gentle with the sleeve of his purple and golden robe.

"Stay here tonight, Severus? Stay and rest, no one will disturb you, not here."

Severus leaned into the light touch as Albus traced a particularly bad bruise with his thumb. He cleared his throat before answering, though he couldn't keep the weariness from his tone, "I'd like that."

When Albus returned from fetching Severus a nightgown - he had refused to leave the infirmary in anything but his robes - he found the man having trouble getting his left arm out of his robes.

Albus frowned and approached him, "Still painful?"

Snape smiled in a sad sort of way, "Five rounds of Cruciatus will do that to you."

"Five? Gods, Severus, how are you standing?"

Severus sighed and allowed Albus to help him change, "Carefully."

Eventually, Albus got them both into his bed; he was holding Severus securely, as if frightened he might be taken from him.

"Severus? What happened to you arm?"

Self-consciously shifting his left arm, Severus murmured quietly, "Lucius. He decided I wasn't worthy to bear the Mark, and attempted to... destroy it. It was just an added bonus that trying to do so inflicts pain three times worse than any curse."

Albus suppressed a groan, it really was unfair that Severus had to go through more than anyone else in the fight against darkness. "I'm sorry, my Severus. I never should have sent you back to him."

"I would have walked into hell itself, had you asked," he paused. "I still would."

Albus again lifted Severus's face; he had a habit of avoiding eye contact when he thought himself vulnerable. Of course, no one else would know such a thing of the feared Potions Master.

When those beautiful dark eyes were focused on him, however, Albus felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach twist. Within those depths was a longing and love that he had only seen glimpses of before.

Thin arms encircled his waist as blue and black eyes got lost in one another, and Albus realized all at once that Severus was kissing him. It was soft, hesitant, but when Albus responded and moved a hand to cup Severus's cheek, the kiss became bolder. The tongue probing Albus's lips was eagerly granted entrance, and he was unable to suppress a moan at the emotion and fervor behind the kiss. It was when they broke apart that Albus realized that Severus had been whimpering. Severus Snape, whimpering. For him.

Albus placed a finger over Severus's lips when they had both caught their breath, "Sleep, love. I will risk no further harm to you in your present condition."

Severus nodded and nuzzled again his shoulder, "Albus? I love you."

Albus wrapped his arms back around his lover, rubbing his back softly, "I love you, too, Severus. Now sleep, or Poppy will have my head."

Severus chuckled quietly. It did not take long for sleep to claim him, and Albus found himself wondering what Minerva was going to say when she dropped off Gryffindors' permission forms in the morning. He laughed quietly and supposed it didn't matter so long as she didn't decide to come early; after all, he had promised that nothing would disturb Severus here, and he was pretty sure that Minerva's high-pitched screaming would do just that.

~ fin.

  
A/N: Feedback would be appreciated, thank you.


End file.
